


Blindfolds and Handcuffs

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: After a tiring day at work, Atem helps Yugi unwind with their favourite practices in the bedroom.





	Blindfolds and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> How do you give more than a one sentence summary for a PWP fic without quoting the fic I'll never know phft. Anyways inspired by this [one really nice picture](https://badnatroll.tumblr.com/post/167492464879/theres-a-ton-of-bondage-related-puzzleship) on tumblr!

The door creaked open and Yugi let out a sigh, pushing through. He dropped his jacket in the general area of the coat hanger, hoping he hit it properly, not bothering to check otherwise.

A light was on in the kitchen, and he smiled as he heard the scrap of metal and the sizzle of sauce. He entered the room, groaning as the sour scent of lemons hit his nostrils pleasantly.

“That smells amazing,” he said, adjusting the arm carrying his work bag. His eyes lit up when he saw Atem standing there, back to him, focused on his cooking.

“Yugi? Was work okay?” Atem asked, not looking up from the stove.

Yugi discarded his bag on the far bench, trotting over to wrap his arms around Atem.

“Long day,” he grumbled, resting his head on Atem’s shoulder.

“You doing all right?” Atem asked softly, one of his arms coming around to pat Yugi’s head.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just need a moment to shed work off me,” Yugi muttered, eyes zoning in on the food Atem was cooking. “Is that lemon chicken?”

“It is. I thought something simple would be good for tonight, and I think I chose well, since it’s done now and you’re clearly exhausted.”

Atem shuffled out of Yugi’s grip, ignoring when Yugi whined in protest, walking over to the cupboard.

“Just go sit at the table, I’ll be over in a second.”

“M’kay,” Yugi mumbled, half stumbling over into a chair. He let his head rest against the table, cheek smothered into the wood.

Atem moved around in the kitchen, scraping sizzling objects around. The fan whirled above, cutting out most other noises. Yugi closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to block everything out and slump into the chair.

“It’s ready,” he suddenly heard Atem’s voice close by. He peeked open an eye, shifting his head to better see Atem.

Atem gave him a beaming smile, placing a bowl in front of him.

“God I’m starving, thanks Atem,” Yugi sent him a grateful look, taking the chopsticks and immediately shoving as much food into his mouth as he could manage.

Atem chuckled good naturedly, eating his serve more slowly. By the time he finished, Yugi had already eaten his and rinsing off his bowl in the sink.

Atem stood up to join him, moving to take the scrubber from Yugi, but Yugi kept it away from him.

Atem cocked an eyebrow in silent question. In response, Yugi stepped around him to press his body against Atem’s.

“Mmm, leave the dishes, we can do them later,” Yugi muttered against Atem’s ear, earning a shiver from the other.

Atem glanced behind him, eyelids drooping at Yugi’s look.

One tiny nod was all it took for them to leave the kitchen behind.

They retreated into the bedroom, Yugi closing the door behind him.

Atem clung to his side immediately, hands worming their way down Yugi’s dress shirt. Yugi felt the pressure lessen, the clothes slackening, and glanced down. Warm hands touched bare skin as Atem undid the last button, exposing Yugi’s chest.

Yugi sighed happily at the feeling, letting the fingers glide and roam over his skin for a moment longer.

“You mind if we just go easy for a sec? Before we get into the hard stuff.” Yugi asked, shrugging his arms the rest of the way out of his shirt, letting it slip onto the floor.

“Of course, take as long as you need,” Atem kissed his cheek, caressing the other. “We don’t even have to do anything tonight if you’d rather rest.”

“No I want to, I just want a tender moment first,” Yugi smiled.

“We can do whatever you want, partner,” Atem murmured against his neck, head moving down to rest in the groove there.

Yugi pulled his head away, hands guiding Atem’s head to be level with his. He took a moment to stare into Atem’s beautiful, shining eyes, his lips spread wide in a heartfelt smile. Yugi moved closer, head tilting to the side and pressing lips to Atem’s.

The kiss was slow, gentle, and warm. Their soft breaths fluttered between their open mouths in pants, tongues darting out to taste as much of the other as they could.

When they were forced to part, Yugi didn’t break their skin connection, pressing closer to trail kisses down Atem’s jaw.

He took Atem’s fingers in his hand, guiding them up to press against his closed lips. He parted them slightly, sliding the digits in to caress them with his tongue.

Atem shuddered, his eyelids drooping. Yugi worked slowly, teasingly, lapping over the pads and nails. He sucked over them, coating them in saliva. It made their journey easier, as Yugi began to pump them back and forth, in and out of his mouth.

He pulled them out as Atem began to pant, planting a soft kiss over the wet tips.  

“Mmm, okay, let’s start,” Yugi said, releasing Atem’s hand.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Atem grinned, wiping his hand over his clothes.

Yugi strode over to the bedside table, pulling open the middle draw. At the back was a bottle of lube, a long strip of fabric, and a pair of handcuffs; always kept close by, for whenever the mood struck, Yugi smiled.

He took them all out, leaving the lube and handcuffs on the tabletop. When he turned back around, Atem had taken off his clothes completely, standing naked in the middle of the room.

“Nice, very nice,” Yugi purred, coming up to press himself to Atem’s back. Atem hummed in response, hands reaching behind to grip Yugi’s hips.

“Mmm, not yet. Could you hold your hair up please?” Yugi asked, and Atem moved to comply with a chuckle.

He gathered the rebellious strands of deep maroon hair into a bunch above his head, keeping his arms far out. It allowed Yugi the space to move in between, feeding the fabric of the blindfold from one side of Atem’s head to his other. He grabbed both ends, tying them tightly behind Atem’s skull, so the material would sit snugly over his eyes.

“Done,” Yugi said in a sing song voice, leaning in to kiss Atem’s exposed neck before the hair could cover it again.

“I’m glad to see your enthusiasm has returned,” Atem chuckled, letting his hair fall back down. “Although we probably should have done this on the bed…”

“You don’t trust me to get you safely to the bed? I’m hurt, Atem,” Yugi said in mock shock.

“Yugi, you once made me trip over clothes and I smacked into the frame of the bed.”

“I was inexperienced! It was one of our first times, and besides, I apologised profusely and have not messed up since.”

“I know,” Atem chuckled, a smile dancing on his lips. “I trust you with my life, partner. It’s in your hands.”

“I’ll take good care of it, I promise,” Yugi murmured, taking Atem’s hands in his.

He gently led Atem towards the bed, step by careful step. By now they had done this countless times, and Atem almost knew exactly how many steps to take until he had to hike his knee up to shuffle onto the soft sheets.

Atem slowly moved to sit against the edge of the bed, his hands leaving Yugi’s to pat at the sheets in front of him. Yugi waited for him to slide further in, until Atem was sitting in the middle of the mattress.

“You good?” Yugi asked, running a hand over one of Atem’s shoulders to let him know where he was.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Atem replied, and Yugi didn’t miss the shiver that passed over Atem’s skin.

“Are you sure?” Yugi said, smiling despite Atem unable to see it. He ran his fingers along Atem’s collarbone, feather light, barely touching.

“Y-Yes… Ah,” Atem panted, his mouth open enough that Yugi could see his tongue inside.

He licked his own over his lips, overcome with the need to taste Atem’s. He shifted forward, closing his mouth over Atem’s and shoving his tongue inside.

“A-Ah!” Atem moaned around Yugi’s lips, his body slouching. Yugi hummed his appreciation, hands wandering up Atem’s chest to pluck at his nipples.

It served to make Atem open his mouth wider in a silent cry, and Yugi took the chance to lap his tongue over the inside of Atem’s cheeks, tasting as much of Atem as he could, the sour tang from the lemon chicken still there. His hands pushed and squeezed over the sensitive skin at Atem’s chest, teasing the buds to full hardness.

_And it looks like it’s not the only thing,_ Yugi smirked against Atem’s lips when he noticed Atem’s dick stiff against his stomach.

He pulled away to breathe deeply, hearing Atem do the same, his breath coming out in rapid pants. His eyes seemed to search for Yugi, head turning in Yugi’s direction and his eyelids flickering under the fabric.

Yugi trailed a hand over Atem’s chest, mapping out the grooves of his skin. He felt Atem shudder at his touch, and his eyes hooded in pleasure.

“So beautiful,” Yugi sighed, his hand moving up to cradle Atem’s cheek. One of Atem’s hands came up to press against Yugi’s, and he smiled.

“I’d be saying the same about you, my love, if my vision wasn’t complete shadows right now.” Atem chuckled.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Yugi replied. He tugged Atem backwards in a silent command, and Atem obeyed, shuffling back towards the headrest of the bed. He put his hands on both sides of his head, lying there, patiently waiting for Yugi to initiate the next move.

“You’re doing well,” Yugi muttered, planting a soft kiss to Atem’s cheek as he moved past. “I’ll be slow, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Atem sighed, a smile gracing his lips. Yugi resisted the urge to go back and kiss it, instead focusing on his next task.

His hands slid up Atem’s body, relishing in the feel of skin over the pads of his fingers. They continued until they reached Atem’s hands, curling around his wrists and plucking them off the pillow.

Atem allowed it, his hands moving without resistance. He grew quiet as Yugi repositioned his hands, bringing them together above Atem’s head.

“Hold them there please,” Yugi instructed softly, letting go and turning away.

He plucked the pair of handcuffs from the bedside table before returning his hands to where Atem’s were waiting.

He gave a happy hum, threading one of the cuffs through a beam of wood in the bed’s headrest, testing the give on them with a gentle tug.

_That’s good,_ he nodded to himself, flicking open the latches and setting about putting Atem’s hands in them. Once they were settled against the inner, soft leather, Yugi tightened the straps and closed them back up.

“Cuffs are on.” Yugi said. Atem grunted in response, immediately tugging on the restraints.

“They’re good,” Atem said, his hands growing lax once more. He was forced to keep them above his head, though, arms stretched out and leaving his chest prominently bare.

Yugi’s eyes flickered down to the tempting display. Atem’s perked nipples were too much of a distraction, and Yugi couldn’t resist any longer. He dove down to encase his lips over one, sucking on Atem’s skin loudly.

“A-Ah! Yugi!” Atem said, sounding breathless. Yugi shifted his gaze to watch Atem, swiping his tongue over the bud he held hostage as he did.

Atem bucked his chest upwards in response, mouth open and lips glistening wetly. His hands snapped against their restraints, his fingers curled into fists, the most he could manage with his movement mostly immobilised.

Yugi soon moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. He sucked and nipped over it while his hand continued to stimulate the other, making sure it stayed nice and hard for him.

His tongue lapped over the bud, swirling around the surface of Atem’s skin, leaving trails of saliva. Yugi slowly moved his head and hand away, preparing to move to the next stage.

He eyed the lube on the bedside table, rolling off the bed to snatch up the bottle. He paused before returning to the sheets, undoing his pants and wriggling out of them to re-join Atem on the bed, now as equally naked.

He popped the cap, drizzling the gel over his fingers, moving them close together and apart repetitively to test the gooey substance. He let the lube bottle fall off to the side of the bed, past one of Atem’s legs.

He leaned over Atem’s lower body, hand posed just in front of Atem’s entrance, a grin on his face.

“Yugi, I know you’re about to- ah!!” Atem yelped, his voice rising in pitch as Yugi shoved a finger inside.

“What was that, love?” Yugi asked, feigning innocence. “I didn’t quite catch the end.”

“I said, you’re-!” Yugi thrust his finger in deeper, swirling it around. “Yugi!”

“Yes Atem?” Yugi hummed cheerily, pressing a second finger in. He gently curled his fingers inside, watching Atem shudder as he did.

“ _Yugi_ ,” Atem moaned deeply. Yugi pushed his fingers in deeper in response, Atem’s needy tone spurring him on.

“Yes, Atem? What is it you need?” Yugi asked innocently.

Atem tossed his head around, panting loudly.

“Well if you don’t tell me how will I know?” Yugi hummed, pulling his fingers out until only the tips remained.

“N-No, please, I… more! Yugi!”

“More what, love?”

“Need more… inside me, please-!”

“Well, if you say so,” Yugi said, thrusting his fingers back inside Atem’s body.

“Gods! Yes, that!” Atem arched his body as high as he could, his lower half pressing closer to Yugi’s talented fingers.

Yugi continued the motion he started, pushing in as deep as he could, burying his digits to the knuckles each time.

Atem continued to cry out his pleasure, whining for Yugi to do more. Yugi couldn’t resist letting out a groan of his own, his dick twitching painfully hot between his crouched thighs. The temptation to touch and stroke it was almost too much, but he pulled on all his self-restraint to ignore it. Atem’s comfort came first, and he wouldn’t risk hurting him just because he was needy as well.

He slipped his fingers out after a while, Atem’s cries making him sound dangerously close to his climax. Yugi chuckled as Atem gave him an irritated huff in response.

He bent down low, gripping Atem’s thighs and spreading them wider apart. He saw Atem’s head rise out of the corner of his eye, but he dismissed it as he knew Atem couldn’t actually see what he was doing. He would know soon enough, anyway.

Yugi tipped his head up, dragging his tongue over Atem’s entrance and up to the base of his dick.

“Gods!” Atem shouted, his whole body tensing. It was the only warning Yugi had before come shot out of Atem’s dick, splashing over his face.

Yugi quickly closed his eyes, waiting until Atem had finished his climax. He exhaled deeply from his nostrils, wiping the gooey substance from his eyes before reopening them.

“I-I’m sorry,” Atem stuttered, trying to recover his breath and speak at the same time. “I didn’t expect to finish so soon.”

“There’s no need to apologise, love. It’s okay, we have plenty of time to work you back up to nice and hard again.” Yugi replied, brushing a thumb over Atem’s entrance. He licked the come off his other hand, making a hum in the back of his throat.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one a little pent up today then, huh?” Yugi said, readjusting his position to crouch over Atem’s crotch.

“Y-Yeah…” Atem answered. Yugi wrapped his fingers around Atem’s base, thumb stroking over the underside. His other hand kept one of Atem’s thighs open, pushed down against the sheets. The other was raised, but Yugi kept it from folding in towards his head with a carefully placed elbow.

He lapped up the come that coated Atem’s length, replacing it with a firm coating of his saliva. He almost regretted bringing the blindfold out tonight, since Atem couldn’t see him licking off the come like this. But the way Atem twitched and gasped over even the smallest movements with his heightened senses made thoughts of regret leave Yugi’s mind, replaced with a deep satisfaction.

He loved to see just how much Atem would unwind in front of him, unable to see anything but knowing every little touch and motion was Yugi’s. That Atem shuddered and called his name in that blissful, needy tone, that it was _him_ Atem was a mess over, stroked a fire deep in Yugi’s belly.

Heat pooled pleasantly in his chest, making him hum in almost a purr over the sensation.

Lips circled over Atem’s head, and he stuck his tongue out to swirl over the slit. Atem’s hips immediately tried to buck upwards, eager for Yugi to take more into his hot mouth, but Yugi kept them grounded.

He gave the base a warning squeeze, and Atem whined.

“ _Yugi_ …”

_Damn it’s hard to say no when he says it like that,_ Yugi thought, letting his lips slide further down Atem’s cock. He reached the base, moving his hand to thread through Atem’s pubes instead. He pressed down on the skin there, electing a soft cry from Atem.

“A-Ah… it’s so, hot…”

Yugi hummed around Atem’s dick, the best he could manage with his mouth stuffed with it. His tongue continued its assault against the sensitive skin of Atem’s head. He pushed his lips back and forth, sliding up and down Atem’s cock and alternating the pressure he put on it. Atem was a moaning mess above him, already reaching back to his peak.

Atem’s dick felt hard once again between his lips, and he slid off with a wet _pop_. Atem grunted, head tilting down as if in reflex to see why Yugi was stopping.

Yugi laughed in response, shuffling his body upwards. He felt come dribble down the side of his face as he did, giving a huff. _Oh, right, that’s still there._ He snatched up an end of the sheet on the bed, wiping his face over it to remove the come clinging there still.

“Ready for me, Atem?” He said, squirting the lube onto his hand.

“Gods, yes. Please, hurry Yugi.”

“I told you you’d be needy in no time again.”

“You don’t like it when I tease you,” Atem pointed out, and Yugi thought he saw him raising an eyebrow behind the blindfold.

“You got me there,” Yugi laughed. He slapped the gel onto his dick, sighing happily as the cool feeling spread over the heat.

Atem moved impatiently under him, twitching and shifting his limbs while he waited for Yugi to finish. No doubt he could hear Yugi spreading the lube over his dick’s surface, but without visuals, Atem had no idea when he would be finished.

“ _Yugi_ ,” he said in that warning tone, the one that said he would flip them around and ride Yugi if he didn’t hurry up.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Yugi laughed, tossing the lube container onto the floor.

He lined himself up with Atem’s entrance, shuffling forward until his dick was pressed against Atem.

“Ready?”

“Yes, gods put it _in_ already Yugi.” Atem moaned.

Not needing any further encouragement, Yugi pushed inside.

Immediately Atem grunted, spreading his legs wider to help Yugi push deeper. They both held a subconscious breath until Yugi was fully sheathed inside, and then sighed together happily.

“ _Finally_ ,” Atem whispered, his head lolling to the side of the pillow. Yugi laughed, leaning down to kiss the underside of Atem’s jaw.

Atem gave him a happy hum in reply, tilting his head downwards so their lips could meet.

They kissed openly, lips smacking loudly against each other as they kept trying to press as close as they could. Their tongues flicked back and forth, sliding alongside the other and dipping into hot mouths.

Atem let out a muffled scream into Yugi’s mouth as Yugi wrapped a hand around his dick, thumb brushing over his head. He pumped Atem’s cock in time as he began to thrusts, hitting the base as he drove in as deep as he could.

“God, Atem, you feel so good,” Yugi moaned, tightening his grip on Atem’s dick. A dribble of come leaked from the head as he did, dripping down to coat Yugi’s hand.

“Y-Yugi… please,” Atem let out a choked gasp, thrashing his head from side to side. His hands repetitively snapped against their bonds, but the leather keep firm where it was attached strongly to the bed’s pillars.

“H-Harder,” Atem panted.

“How hard?”

“Harder!”

“How hard?!”

“Pound into me so hard I _scream_!”

“F-Fuck.” Yugi swore. His hand squeezed Atem’s dick, hard, and he picked up the pace, thrusting into Atem like his life was on the line.

“Yes! That’s it, please!” Atem yelled, slamming his body back in time with Yugi’s hips snapping forward. Yugi growled in pleasure, his pace becoming frenzied.

“Scream for me, Atem!” he said, hand pushing powerful pumps down Atem’s weeping dick.

“Yes! Gods!”

“Do it!” Yugi shouted, slamming his hips forward, as deep into Atem as he could.

“Yugi!” A scream ripped from Atem’s throat right as his climax hit, come shooting from his tip. His muscles clamped down on Yugi’s dick, causing a strangled cry to erupt from Yugi.

He thrusted in deep again, his seed pouring out to coat Atem’s walls. The blissful feeling of his pleasure peaking made him sigh happily, crouched there, riding out his climax while his hand helped Atem pump out his own, twitching around the muscle.

Atem collapsed down onto the bed, his body heaving, completely spent. Yugi bend forward, equally exhausted. His hands reached out each side of Atem’s body to brace himself. He willed himself the energy to grab Atem’s handcuffs, unclasping them.

Atem’s hands slid out, and he immediately bent them back forward, rubbing over the wrists.

“Okay?” Yugi asked, kissing Atem’s cheek while he unfurled the blindfold.

“Yeah they’re fine. You’d expect so, with how much we paid for them,” Atem chuckled, his eyes peeking open. They landed on Yugi’s, the sides crinkling in delight.

“There’s my beautiful partner,” Atem murmured, his hands reaching out for Yugi. “Stay and cuddle?”

“I have work tomorrow, and I’m dirty now,” Yugi sighed, but didn’t fight as Atem pulled him down next to him.

“That’s tomorrow, and you can shower in the morning.” Atem murmured, curling up against Yugi’s side.

Yugi groaned, but his limbs felt too heavy to want to get up and walk to the bathroom. He let them sink into the sheets, head turning to rest his chin above Atem’s head, burying his nose into Atem’s hair with a content hum.

He felt warm hands wriggled around his waist, and Atem’s weight pressed closer to him.

_Yeah,_ he thought. _The shower could wait._


End file.
